Animorphose
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ 3Shots/ [DÉFI St-Patrick] - Rowena a besoin de l'aide des frères Winchester pour retrouver un anneau magique. Le souci est qu'ils ne risquent pas d'accepter aussi facilement. Elle trouve donc un moyen de faire pression...
1. Intro

**.:: ANIMORPHOSE ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi Saint-Patrick  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: libre_  
 _Défi_ _:_ _illustration en rapport, couleur verte mentionnée, au moins une créature surnaturelle_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: 10'000 mots max. / 3 chapitres  
_ _Délais_ _: 17 mars 2017  
_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _La Saint-Patrick...  
Pas vraiment le truc que je fête, personnellement, mais je me suis renseignée sur la légende et... Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le leprechaun, son chaudron plein d'or au pied d'un arc-en-ciel, les souhaits qu'il réalise et le Saint Patrick qui explique la trinité avec un trèfle... Mais qu'importe après tout ? :p  
Donc, petit défi pour la St-Patrick... J'avoue ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de temps pour le réaliser, mais j'ai bien aimé les directives alors j'ai malgré tout voulu tenter !  
Voilà ce que ça à donné ___\- par contre, ma fic n'a rien à voir avec l'évènement en soi (sauf peut-être la présence d'un chaudron... ?)  
_ Oui, je sais, cette première partie est vraiment courte, mais après tout, c'était 10'000 mots maximum, pas minimum... HUM !  
_

 _Merci à **MicroFish** d'amour pour la relecture ! Encore et toujours ! *Elle donne la pêche avec ses critiques* :p  
_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K  
 **Chronologie :** Aucune, Castiel est humain, lui et les frangins vivent chez Bobby_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte...  
_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **PARTIE 1/3  
.: Intro :.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

Le démon s'approcha de la porte d'où provenait l'indescriptible et ignoble odeur de cadavre brûlé. Tirant dessus, elle aspira dans son mouvement une grosse masse de fumée noire qui avait également envahit la pièce sur laquelle elle s'ouvrit.  
Après avoir malencontreusement respiré une bonne bouffée de fumée, le démon se mit à tousser violemment, reprenant difficilement son souffle avant de s'écrier :  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Fergus ? S'étonna une voix féminine à travers le brouillard.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Tout en brassant l'air, espérant se frayer un passage dans cette brume nauséabonde, Crowley s'avança jusqu'à la sorcière. Cette dernière jeta ce qui ressemblait à un crâne de rongeur dans un chaudron tout en psalmodiant quelques paroles dans une langue disparue.

\- Tu tiens à entretenir les clichés ? Se moqua le démon en observant le récipient dont se servait sa mère pour son incantation.

Mais la femme ignora la remarque, se contentant de jeter un regard en coin à son fils sans arrêter ses incantations.  
Soupirant, Crowley l'observa faire quelques secondes avant de perdre patience et demander à nouveau :  
\- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Mais encore une fois, la rousse ne réagit pas, attrapant trois mèches de cheveux et les jetant dans le chaudron. Une légère explosion se fit entendre au contact des cheveux avec le liquide poisseux qui s'y trouvait, puis, enfin, il ne dégagea plus qu'un léger filet de fumée blanche.

Ce n'est qu'une fois ça fait, que Rowena fit face à son fils et lui expliqua :  
\- Je me suis faite voler mon anneau de Guaeth'Ann...

\- Ton anneau de quoi ? Coupa le démon.

La femme soupira avant d'entamer une explication rapide, laissant deviner le dépit qu'elle éprouvait pour l'ignorance de son fils.

\- C'est un anneau de rapprochement.

\- De rapproch-... ? Non, bon, c'est bon, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, si ce n'est ce que tu fabriques à m'enfumer les couloirs de l'Enfer avec tes recettes de grand-mère !

\- Tu apprendras que ceci va me permettre non seulement de retrouver mon anneau, mais devrait également nous amuser un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Rowena jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle et son fils étaient seuls et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Crowley hésita, fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant à une entourloupe de la part de la sorcière qui roula des yeux en remarquant sa méfiance. Voyant qu'il ne s'approcherait pas davantage, elle finit par lui expliquer ce qu'elle préparait...

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

\- Saaaam !

Le concerné était assis à la table de la cuisine, les coudes sur la table et la tête entre les mains, tentant de maîtriser une migraine qui ne le lâchait plus depuis maintenant presque une heure.

\- Crie moins fort Cass ! Déclara Sam sans relever la tête au moment où son ami faisait irruption dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Castiel, une légère panique dans le regard, sans prendre en compte la remarque de Sam.

Il se tourna dos au cadet Winchester, rabaissant le col de sa chemise afin de découvrir ses omoplates pour le faire voir à Sam qui, sans se lâcher le crâne, les yeux plissés, tenta de voir ce qui inquiétait tant son ami.  
Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour remarquer d'étranges hématomes couvrant de petites bosses sur chaque omoplate.

\- Tu t'es cogné ? Demanda-t-il alors au noiraud.

\- Non, du tout, mais ça me fait horriblement mal. J'ai l'impression que ma peau va se déchirer.

Sam ferma les yeux, une nouvelle vague de douleur ricochant dans sa tête, l'empêchant momentanément de mieux analyser les marques dans le dos de Castiel.  
Il reprit son souffle et, après quelques secondes, se pencha ne nouvelle fois sur les étranges bosses. Il semblait effectivement que quelque chose se trouvait sous la peau du noiraud. C'était suffisamment répugnant pour tirer une grimace de dégoût à Sam.  
Et un nouveau coup de marteau dans son crâne le fit refermer brusquement les yeux, baissant la tête et gémissant.

\- Sam ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda naïvement Castiel en remettant sa chemise en place.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller ? Ça va faire une heure qu'une migraine me martèle les tempes et aucun médicament ne semble faire effet.

\- Étrange... Laissa échapper Castiel, grimaçant tout en remuant une épaule, espérant soulager sa propre douleur.

Sam se plaqua une nouvelle fois les mains sur la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Paniqué à son tour, il se pencha vers le noiraud et lui demanda de jeter un oeil, écartant quelques mèches. Castiel s'exécuta immédiatement et constata avec stupeur ce qui était apparut de chaque côté de la tête de Sam.

\- Ce sont des... Cornes ? Annonça Castiel, incertain.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Sam en redressant brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je crois que ce sont des cornes Sam, je... C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Hurla le plus grand en se relevant d'un bond tout en espérant trouver une autre explication à ce qui sortait de sa tête.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu totalement profiter de son angoisse grandissante, Castiel tomba à genoux devant lui, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tout en criant de douleur. Son dos s'arqua et, au moment où un craquement sourd se fit entendre, du sang apparu au niveau de ses omoplates. Quelques chose semblait vouloir déchirer sa chemise après avoir déchiré sa peau.  
Sam aida Castiel à se libérer du vêtement et constata avec frayeur que deux petites excroissances plumées étaient apparues au niveau de ses omoplates.

\- Cass... Je... Je crois que ce sont des ailes...

\- Mais je suis devenu humain. Grogna Castiel par-dessus sa souffrance.

\- Pourtant c'-...

\- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Sam ne put terminer sa phrase, coupé par un hurlement qui venait de l'étage.  
De la chambre de Dean plus exactement.  
Après s'être furtivement échangés un regard entendu, Castiel et Sam se redressèrent et rejoignirent d'un bon la chambre de Dean.

 **.**

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	2. Une négociation proche du chantage

**.:: ANIMORPHOSE ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi Saint-Patrick  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: libre_  
 _Défi_ _: illustration en rapport, couleur verte mentionnée, au moins une créature surnaturelle_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: 10'000 mots max. / 3 chapitres  
_ _Délais_ _: 17 mars 2017_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _Je suis frustrée, j'aurais dû terminer cette 2e partie pour le jour de publication du défi, du moins c'était mon objectif.  
Mais je n'ai pas réussi (la faute à qui ?! Hein ma fille ? -_- Mouais, vous avez raison, c'est un peu facile de l'accuser...  
Même si... Bref..._

 _Beaucoup de dialogues dans cette 2e parties, basée davantage sur l'humour (enfin, j'ai essayé... o_o) des échanges que sur l'actions ou la psychologie des perso..._

 _Merci **MicroFish** , merci merci merci merci merci mercimercimercimercimerci... Sincèrement ! (moi aussi je t'aime :p)  
_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K  
_ _ **Chronologie :**_ _Aucune, Castiel est humain, lui et les frangins vivent chez Bobby_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

 _ **Précision :** Dans la version française, les surnoms de Dean et Sam sont "l'écureuil" et "Baloo", mais les versions anglaises ("squirrel" et "Moose") sont bien plus connues. Je me permets donc d'utiliser les surnoms anglais, en espérant que cela ne vous embêtera pas !_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **PARTIE 2/3  
.: Une négociation proche du chantage :.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

Installés dans la cuisine, Bobby tentait d'aider les trois hommes à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Mais pour l'instant, il essayait surtout de calmer sa crise de rire qui durait depuis qu'il les avait découvert en rentrant de courses.

De chaque côté de la tête de Sam était apparu des bois d'élan, aussi lourds que majestueux, Castiel avait retrouvé ses ailes d'ange, sombres et soyeuses, mais en version visible par tous, et Dean se voyait affublé d'une queue touffue d'écureuil, rousse tachetée de gris et blanc, qui lui remontait le long du dos.

Alors que Castiel n'éprouvait pas particulièrement de gêne avec ses ailes, bien que cette version matérielle était un peu plus encombrante que les ailes invisibles qu'il avait connues en tant qu'ange, les deux frères avaient un peu plus de mal à accepter leur transformation.  
Les bois de Sam, bien que moins imposants que ceux d'un élan, devaient quand même peser dans les cinq ou six kilos, ce qui l'obligeait à se masser la nuque continuellement et à appuyer sa tête contre le mur, derrière sa chaise.  
Dean, de son côté, était furieux. En premier lieu pour s'être ridiculisé, après n'avoir pas osé préciser où lui ressentait une vive douleur, refusant de s'asseoir malgré cela, puis d'avoir vu son pantalon se déchirer pour laisser la place à l'appendice poilu d'apparaître.

\- Évidemment que c'est cet enfoiré de Crowley ! Qui d'autre voulez-vous que ce soit ? Déclara ce dernier, fou de rage.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que cela peut avoir un rapport avec les surnoms qu'il vous donne ? Demanda Castiel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder ses ailes en tournant la tête.

\- Il se peut effectivement qu'il y ait un lien, rétorqua Sam en attrapant ses bois qui fatiguaient les muscles de sa nuque, comme si ceux-ci étayaient la théorie de la culpabilité du démon.

\- Mais alors pourquoi les ailes ? Demanda Bobby, le coin des lèvres toujours frémissant, se retenant de rire à nouveau.

\- On s'en fout ! S'exclama Dean, perdant patience.

\- Ça m'intéresse, dit Castiel calmement, sans manquer un léger coup d'œil à la queue d'écureuil qui se dressait fièrement derrière le chasseur.

\- Ne la regarde pas !

\- Tu regardes mes ailes...

\- C'est pas pareil ! Râla Dean.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas-... ?

\- Fermez-la ! S'exclama Sam une main plaquée sur le front. Ma parole, on dirait un vieux couple !

Dean tiqua quelque peu en entendant cette comparaison mais préféra ne rien ajouter, alors que Castiel s'était tourné face à Sam, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Crowley faisait toujours référence à ton ancien statut d'ange, continua le plus jeune chasseur, revenant au sujet principal. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que toi tu as tes ailes.

\- Le tout est de comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça, relança Bobby.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin d'une raison ? Railla Dean, les bras croisés.

\- Commençons par nous assurer que c'est lui et, si c'est le cas, lui demander comment faire marche arrière... Si c'est possible. Lança le barbu tout en replaçant sa casquette fétiche.

\- Comment ça "si c'est possible" ? Lança Dean, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien me débarrasser de ça au plus vite, ajouta Sam. Je commence à avoir très mal à la nuque...

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

\- Où se trouve l'incantation ? Demanda Dean encore agenouillé au milieu de la pièce après avoir tracé le sigil.

Bobby le rejoignit, tenant dans ses mains un gros grimoire. Il le lâcha lourdement sur le bureau, faisant s'envoler un petit nuage de poussière. Il se mit à feuilleter les pages, un peu nerveusement, sans réussir à totalement quitter des yeux l'excroissance velue qui ornait le bas du dos du chasseur.

\- Arrêtez de la regarder ! S'exclama Dean pour la centième fois de la journée, tout en se relevant. Je vais devoir le dire combien de fois ?

\- Désolé fiston, mais tu admettras qu'il est difficile de ne pas regarder un éléphant dans un couloir !

\- Un élé-...? De quoi ?

\- C'est une façon de dire qu'on ne voit que ça Dean, expliqua fièrement Castiel, heureux d'avoir saisi la métaphore, en débarquant à son tour avec un large bol en cuivre qu'il déposa au centre du cercle d'invocation du démon.

\- Merci, j'avais compris, râla Dean, mais je ne pense pas être moins discret que toi et tes ailes... Ou que les bois de l'autre orignal !

Sam, qui débarquait à cet instant, lui lança un regard noir tout en déposant les bougies sur chaque pointe du triangle tracé au sol.

\- Moi au moins je ne perds pas mes poils partout sur le canapé. Souffla Sam à l'attention de son frère qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour lui sauter dessus.

\- On se calme les garçons ! Peut-être bien que c'est exactement la réaction attendue et que c'est pour ça qu'on vous a fait ça ! Alors essayez de vous contrôler un peu ! _Idjits_ !

Les deux frères se lâchèrent à contre cœur, tirant sur leur chemise pour la remettre en place après leur petite altercation, sans pour autant cesser de se défier du regard.

\- Bon, tout es prêt, relança Bobby. On va pouvoir commenc-...

\- Commencer quoi ? Demanda une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

Les deux frères, Castiel et Bobby se tournèrent vivement en direction de la voix, étonnés de voir le Roi de l'Enfer debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir.

\- Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'elle est douée ! Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard rapide aux transformations subies par les trois hommes, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

\- Qui ça "elle" ? S'emporta Dean. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous à fait ça ?

\- On se calme _Squirrel_. J'aurais adoré, mais il se trouve que c'est ma détestable mère qui est l'auteur de cette mascarade. Un chef d'œuvre, je dois bien le reconnaître. Expliqua le démon les lèvres pincées, tentant de garder son sérieux. Elle a un marché à vous proposer.

\- Quel genre de marché ? Relança Sam, méfiant.

\- Un marché que vous serez bien obligé d'accepter si vous ne voulez pas rester comme ça toute votre vie.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui vient nous en parler ? Demanda Bobby.

\- J'imagine qu'elle préférait vous envoyer un visage amical pour négocier, répondit Crowley, sarcastique. Je vous rassure, les exigences sont très simples. Ma mère à perdu son anneau de Guaeth'ann...

\- Anneau de quoi ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Le démon leva les yeux aux ciel, soupirant profondément.

\- Votre manque de culture est désespérant, je vous jure, c'en est presque affligeant...

\- On se passe de tes avis, Crowley ! Balança le châtain à la queue d'écureuil.

\- L'anneau de Guaeth'Ann c'est bien l'anneau magique de rapprochement ? Demanda Castiel, incertain.

\- Ah quand même ! Lança le démon, cachant sa frustration que l'un d'eux connaisse la réponse. Le _remplumé_ sert à quelque chose !

\- En quoi ça nous concerne que ta mère ne sache pas prendre soin de ses affaires ? Railla une nouvelle fois Dean qui avait du mal à garder son sang froid, se sentant ridicule avec sa queue d'écureuil dressée derrière lui.

\- Elle veut que vous le retrouviez. Dit simplement le Roi de l'Enfer.

\- Cherchez un anneau magique quand on a la dégaine que ta mère nous impose pour l'occasion, ça risque d'être relativement délicat, maugréa Dean.

\- C'est pas pour le soutenir, mais pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord, ajouta son cadet qui venait de taper un de ses bois dans une bibliothèque.

Alors qu'il regardait un gros grimoire tomber en baissant la tête, il fit tomber trois autres livres qui rejoignirent le premier au sol.  
Sam grogna légèrement, pinçant les lèvres et soufflant par le nez, essayant de canaliser son agacement. Son grand frère à bout de nerfs était amplement suffisant pour rendre la situation encore plus délicate. Il devait à tout prix éviter d'en rajouter une couche.

\- C'est le dernier de ses soucis, et des miens également... Finit par dire Crowley, une fois la chute des livres terminée. Débrouillez-vous, il lui faut cet anneau, et j'imagine que vous êtes également pressés d'être débarrassé de... ça... !

Il avait terminé sa phrase en faisant un mouvement dans les airs, désignant vaguement les nouvelles parties animales des trois jeunes hommes.

\- Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise... Dit alors Castiel, impassible.

\- Crois-moi, si tu sors comme ça, tu vas vite te sentir mal à l'aise, ajouta Bobby.

\- Bon, ok ! Trancha l'aîné Winchester. Elle l'a perdu où son anneau ?

\- À la bonne heure ! Déclara joyeusement Crowley avant de reprendre. Elle se l'est fait voler, donc c'était en Enfer, dans sa cellule...

\- T'as mère a une cellule ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Tout le monde à une cellule en Enfer, répondit Crowley soudainement très sérieux. Tout le monde sauf moi.

\- On peut donc imaginer que c'est une créature surnaturelle qui le lui a dérobé, continua Bobby qui tentait de rester concentré sur la requête. Ou un chasseur. Ou quiconque capable d'aller en Enfer.

\- Ça réduit les possibilités mais ça fait encore beaucoup de monde... Ajouta Sam.

\- Bon, vous m'excuserez, c'est passionnant, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire bien plus importantes. Il doit y avoir un ou deux innocents à torturer en Enfer... Je vous recontacte dans une semaine. Finit Crowley avant de disparaître comme il était venu, sans un bruit.

\- Lui et sa mère, une belle brochette d'enf-... !

\- Dean ! Concentre-toi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre... ! Le coupa Bobby. On doit réduire au maximum le nombre de possibilités. Cass, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de cet anneau ?

Castiel sursauta en entendant son prénom.. Il semblait comme songeur, sourcils froncés, mine fermée.

\- Pas grand chose... Répondit l'ex-ange ailé.

Mais sa réponse sonnait terriblement faux, bien que personne n'y fit attention.

 **.**

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 ** _Vos Reviews :_**

 _Merci beaucoup à **Adalas, barjy02, Kitsune Aquatik, yakusokuyumi, Angelyoru, et**_ _ **Kathexia-Castiel156,** pour votre curiosité face à cette petite fiction défi ! ^^  
J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçues en découvrant que Sam n'avait pas tout à fait des cornes :p et en découvrant ce qui était réservé à Dean.  
Effectivement, Rowena est un peu tordue d'avoir fait un truc pareil mais... Mouais enfin, c'était mon idée avant la sienne donc suis-je tordue pour autant ? Buh... ?  
Dans tous les cas, le troisième et dernier chapitre arrive bientôt. Il mettra le point final à cette mauvaise blague :p et sera beaucoup plus narratif normalement...  
_

 _Merci encore à vous !_


	3. Pas besoin d'anneau

**.:: ANIMORPHOSE ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi Saint-Patrick  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème_ _: libre_  
 _Défi_ _: illustration en rapport, couleur verte mentionnée, au moins une créature surnaturelle_  
 _Pairing_ _: libre_  
 _Fandom_ _: libre_  
 _Rating_ _: libre_  
 _Nbr de mots_ _: 10'000 mots max. / 3 chapitres  
_ _Délais_ _: 17 mars 2017_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _Et voilà, le [long] dernier chapitre dans lequel on entend enfin parler de cette fameuse couleur verte !  
J'imagine qu'un démon, niveau créature surnaturelle, ça passe... En tout cas, pour moi, c'était ça ! 0:p  
Y avait aussi l'évocation d'une faucheuse, et la Rowena, comme sorcière centenaire...  
Quant à l'illustration, je l'ai publiée sur le groupe FB qui proposait le défi. Désolée pour le spoil qu'elle a engendré :p  
_

 _Et une troisième fois ici, merci à **MicroFish** pour la relecture et les corrections, pour son attention, son travail super rapide et efficace ! Que demande le peuple !  
_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K  
_ _ **Chronologie :**_ _Aucune, Castiel est humain, lui et les frangins vivent chez Bobby_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **PARTIE 3/3  
.: Pas besoin d'anneau :.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **.**

Voilà cinq jours qu'ils cherchaient des indices pour retrouver l'anneau de Guaerth'Ann, sans succès. Fatigué, Dean s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé du bureau, utilisant sa queue d'écureuil pour se tenir chaud. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait retiré son pantalon le premier soir, il ne lui avait plus été possible de l'enfiler à nouveau. Visiblement, il passait dans un sens, mais plus dans l'autre. Il avait donc passé la moitié de la semaine en sous-vêtements.

\- Réveille-toi, lui lança Sam qui traversait la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Bobby avait dégoté une minerve pour aider Sam à supporter le poids de sa ramure. Il avait également remarqué qu'en se tenant le plus droit possible, les kilos étaient alors mieux répartis et le fardeau devenait un peu plus supportable pour sa nuque.

\- Mmmhpgn, grogna Dean en tournant le visage dans son coussin.

Il avait encore besoin de repos. Bien que pour une fois leur chasse ne fut pas particulièrement physique, tenter de résoudre une affaire sans pouvoir agir soi-même sur le terrain était épuisant. C'était Bobby qui se chargeait des démarches extérieures, communiquant entre eux par téléphone. Mais ce n'était pas toujours évident, surtout qu'aucune piste n'avait été concluante. Des Cupidons aux sorciers, en passant par les démons, les fées, personne n'avait entendu parler de cet anneau.  
Peut-être que quelqu'un mentait, mais comment savoir ?

\- Il faut contacter une faucheuse... Déclara Bobby assis à la table de la cuisine, un café noir fumant devant lui. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle ferait de cet anneau, mais bon...

\- Un anneau de rapprochement, ça n'intéresse pourtant pas n'importe qui, dit Sam tout en se préparant un café à son tour avant de rejoindre le barbu à la table.

\- Ça fait cinq jours qu'on se pose cette même question, entre amour, vengeance, culpabilité, objet perdu, on a fait le tour de pas mal de possibilités niveau rapprochement, et pourtant, ça n'a rien donné. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à procéder par élimination...

Castiel passa à son tour dans la cuisine, tel un fantôme, sans un mot, comme s'il espérait passer inaperçu. Et effectivement, entre un Dean endormis et Sam et Bobby concentrés sur leurs recherches, Castiel n'attira pas particulièrement l'attention. Il en profita pour se verser un verre de lait, face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas un jour très heureux ; ciel gris et pluie battante. Pour une fois, il n'était pas mécontent de devoir rester à l'intérieur. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres quand la voix cassée de Dean se fit entendre.

\- Z'en êtes où ?

Castiel se retourna tout en faisant frémir ses ailes, alignant ainsi chaque plumes qui les composaient. Ce léger bruissement doux fit lever les yeux de Dean en direction de son ami, regardant une fois de plus ses ailes. Cheveux hirsutes d'un côté de la tête, yeux mi-clos, baillant tout en adoptant un pas chancelant, l'appendice poilu trainant pour une fois au sol derrière lui, le tout souligné par l'absence de pantalons, Dean avait vraiment une dégaine à faire peur. Mais cela avait plutôt tendance à faire sourire le noiraud qui bu une nouvelle gorgée de lait.

\- Toujours au même point... Répondit Bobby tout en se grattant la tête, tenant sa casquette par la visière, entre son pouce et l'index.

Dean attrapa un paquet de noisettes qu'il balança sur la table, se laissant tomber sur une chaise, avant de plonger la main dedans et d'en dévorer une grosse poignée en guise de petit déjeuner. Il ne se cachait plus, mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à assumer sa soudaine attirance pour ces fruits secs. Rapidement, Dean s'était montré de plus en plus tendu, à l'image d'un ex-fumeur encore sous l'emprise de la nicotine. Il avait fini par avouer à Bobby son besoin de satisfaire son nouveau pêché mignon, main sur la nuque, visage carmin, regard planté au sol, lui suppliant de lui en rapporter un paquet - et de n'en parler à personne.  
Mais Sam l'avait découvert et s'était foutu de lui un bon moment avant d'être surpris à ronger un crayon, inconsciemment, appréciant le goût du bois. Dean ne se priva donc pas de lui faire remarquer que ses nouveaux goûts alimentaires n'étaient pas moins ridicules que les siens, le tout accentué d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.  
Seul Castiel s'en sortait avec moins de ridicule, ayant toujours apprécié les baies.

À coup de trois ou quatre noisettes craquant sous la dent, Dean demanda :  
\- Il nous reste combien de temps avant que l'autre démon rapplique ?

\- Il a dit qu'il nous laissait une semaine...

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Il craignait de plus en plus se retrouver à cacher sa nourriture un peu partout dans la maison du ferrailleur à la façon du rongeur dont il se surprenait à adopter les manières. Il tenta de réfléchir, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Sam remua quelque peu le cou, le faisant lourdement craquer malgré la minerve. Il appuya momentanément un bois sur sa main, le coude posé sur la table, fatigué par son fardeau.

Castiel se décida enfin à rejoindre les autres autour de la table, retournant sa chaise afin de placer son dossier devant lui et ne pas être embêté par ses ailes pour s'asseoir. Il posa son verre après en avoir bu la dernière gorgée et avança la main jusqu'aux paquets de noisettes de Dean afin de lui en piquer quelques unes.  
Mais il se retrouva à attraper les doigts de Dean.

Il les lâcha rapidement, confus, mais ne le fut pas autant que Dean qui ne put retenir son instinct de s'exprimer, faisant se dresser subitement sa queue d'écureuil dans une métaphore visuelle qui n'échappa à personne. S'en suivit un de ces moments de trouble pendant lequel tout le monde se regarda, Dean bafouillant un _« Quoi ? »_ auquel Sam répondit vivement par _« Non, rien ! »_ tout en détournant le regard, puis Dean fixa Bobby qui hocha vivement la tête négativement, comme pour signaler qu'il n'avait rien vu ni rien pensé non plus.

Sauf que tout le monde avait remarqué.

Mais Castiel n'avait rien compris, fronçant les sourcils face à la confusion ambiante.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Deux nouveaux jours étaient passés. Ils étaient presque habitués à la situation, bien que ne pas pouvoir mettre le nez dehors commençait à peser aux deux frères.  
Avec l'aide de Sam, Dean avait enfin réussi à remettre son jeans, refusant catégoriquement d'accueillir Crowley en caleçon. Même si d'un point de vu "manque de respect" cela pouvait être appréciable, il y avait aussi une part de ridicule à ne pas minimiser.  
Après s'être repris trois fois les bois de Sam dans la figure et s'être fait arracher des poignées de poils, le pantalon était enfin à sa place.

Castiel n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter de ses ailes, même s'il avait tenté, un soir, d'écarter les ailes dans la casse de Bobby afin de voir s'il était encore capable de voler, ce qui s'avéra possible, bien qu'inutile, ne pouvant se risquer à être aperçu dans cet état. Heureux mais frustré, il avait replié ses ailes, lissant d'un délicat coup de main les plus longues pennes de ses ailes.  
Sam avait enfin le réflexe de pencher quelque peu la tête sur le côté avant de passer un cadre de porte, évitant ainsi des chocs qui avaient tendance à lui coller de nouvelles migraines. Son cou avait fini par développer juste les quelques muscles en plus qu'il fallait pour ne plus autant subir le poids de ses bois.  
Et Dean ne craignait plus qu'on observa sa queue qu'il utilisait désormais comme un membre à part entière, prenant appuis dessus pour s'asseoir, l'utilisant pour fermer une porte, épousseter un livre poussiéreux, etc.

Mais ils n'en n'oubliaient pas leur mission pour autant, Bobby commençant vraiment à fatiguer à prendre contact avec autant de monde depuis le début de la semaine. Jamais, de sa vie de chasseur, il n'avait croisé autant de créatures surnaturelles et de personnes mêlées à cet univers en si peu de temps.

Étrangement, Castiel n'avait pas semblé très concerné par les recherches. Certes, il était humain et chasseur depuis peu, il ne connaissait pas encore toutes les ficelles, même si, quand il était ange, il avait déjà eu à investiguer sur des cas bien plus étranges, il se sentait généralement limité par ce corps qui était devenu sien. Cependant, il montrait habituellement davantage d'intérêt envers tout, s'investissait pour les chasses les plus ridicules, s'occupant même des tâches ingrates pour prouver son engagement.  
Mais cette histoire d'anneau semblait l'avoir laissé relativement indifférent.

\- C'est sûrement parce qu'il a retrouvé ses ailes, proposa Sam, profitant de l'absence de leur ami pour évoquer son cas. Ça lui donne peut-être l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son statut d'ange.

\- Peut-être, mais par solidarité, il pourrait mettre ses états d'âme de côté et nous aider un peu, dit Dean sur un ton bien plus calme que ses propos ne l'auraient laissé présager.

\- De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait beaucoup fait avancer les choses, ajouta Bobby, haussant les épaules, bras croisés.

\- Bordel, j'espère qu'on n'aura pas à lécher les bottes de Crowley ou de sa tarée de mère pour se débarrasser de ça ! Lâcha Dean en pointant du pouce sa queue.

\- Si vous avez l'anneau, ce ne devrait pas être utile, lâcha la voix du démon qui était apparu derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

\- Merde, Crowley ! Tu peux pas passer par les portes ? S'emporta Dean, se retournant vivement pour faire face à l'homme.

\- Tout l'intérêt est dans l'effet de surprise Dean, un concept qui t'es inconnu, j'en conviens.

Dean sentait la moutarde lui monter doucement au nez, mais Sam s'empressa de lui jeter un regard signifiant clairement qu'il était important qu'il n'en rajoute pas.  
L'aîné dû se faire violence pour se contenir.  
Crowley reprit donc :  
\- Et bien ? Vous l'avez ?

\- Nos recherches n'ont rien donné, commença Bobby. Nous avons sondé toutes les personnes que nous pouvions contacter et qui auraient pu éventuellement se rendre en Enfer ou contacter un démon, mais sans succès.

\- C'est fâcheux... Souffla Crowley, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, comme s'il le pensait sincèrement. Bon, et bien j'ai comme l'impression que vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre avec vos transformations !

\- N'y pense même pas ! Tenta Dean.

\- Tu essaies de me menacer ? Demanda Crowley, amusé.

\- Du calme Dean, coupa Sam avant de tenter ; Est-ce que ta mère nous accorde un nouveau délai ? Ou peut-être que si on lui promet de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver son anneau elle accepterait de faire disparaître tout ça, nous permettant d'être plus efficace, sur le terrain.

\- Vous ne savez décidément pas vous amuser. Non, c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien de plus. Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas tenu votre part du marché, je me vois dans l'obligation de respecter la mienne et de rendre votre malheur permanent.

Tout en disant ça, il sortit un rouleau de papier d'une poche intérieur de son manteau. Il en déroula une partie, faisant semblant de lire rapidement les closes de ce contrat démoniaque qu'il lui suffisait de signer pour effectivement rendre impossible tout retour à la normale.

\- Tu n'oserais pas... ? Lança Dean, autant en colère que paniqué, souriant nerveusement, les poings serrés, sachant qu'il était encore un rien trop tôt pour s'autoriser à laisser s'exprimer sa colère à coups de poings sur le visage du démon.

\- Qui m'en empêcherait... ? Toi ?

\- Non, moi ! Lança Castiel qui était apparu dans l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Castiel... Mon petit ange, lança Crowley, sarcastique. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Tiens ton anneau... Déclara Castiel en tendant le bijou au démon sous le regard éberlué de ses trois colocataires.

Il l'avait tendu sans oser vraiment regarder le démon en face, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules.

\- Les garçons, je crois que vous pouvez être fiers d'héberger quelqu'un de compétent sous votre toit ! Lança Crowley avant de constater que personne ne l'écoutait, tous trop surpris par ce que venait de faire Castiel.

\- Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Finit par demander Bobby.

\- Je... Je savais où il était. Répondit honteusement le noiraud qui tentait malgré tout de garder un minimum de contenance en gardant la tête haute.

Crowley se mit à rire tout en regardant l'anneau, laissant l'assemblée perplexe. C'était une bague épaisse faite de californium, dont l'énergie dégagée se ressentait par simple contact, surmontée d'une impressionnante pierre verte, parsemée d'éclats bleutés.

\- C'est une blague ? Cassie... C'est toi qui l'a volé ?

\- Hun... Fut la seule chose que Castiel réussi à exprimer, n'ayant pas eu l'esprit suffisamment vif pour démentir.

\- Cass ? C'est vrai ce que cet imbécile raconte ? Demanda Dean, surpris.

\- Mais non, je... Bafouilla le noiraud.

Crowley n'avait même pas eu envie de relever l'insulte, trop amusé par la situation.  
Il observa un instant Castiel tenter de se sortir de cette situation certainement des plus gênantes avant de s'expliquer.

\- L'anneau de rapprochement ne porte pas ce nom pour rien. Il agit comme un aimant pour la personne qui le possède, attirant à elle ceux qu'elle souhaite lier. Il se trouve que sa pierre est noire d'origine. Elle ne se colore que lorsque les personnes qui souhaitent un rapprochement sont rassemblées au même endroit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est Cass qui l'a volée ? Demanda Sam.

\- Il n'y a que lui qui a les yeux d'un bleu si limpide ! Déclara le démon en tendant l'anneau devant lui de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir la pierre qui le décorait.

Mais au lieu de regarder Castiel afin de comprendre son agissement, Sam et Bobby se tournèrent du côté de Dean qui avait les joues en feu, reconnaissant le vert qui accompagnait le bleu électrique qui colorait la pierre. Le démon ayant explicitement sous-entendu que ces teintes correspondaient à la couleurs des yeux des personnes concernées par la magie de l'anneau, il était clair que ce vert éclatant était celui qu'on retrouvait dans le regard de l'aîné des frères Winchester.

\- Notre petit ange voulait apparemment se rapprocher de son chasseur préféré... Conclut Crowley en frottant la pierre d'un revers de manche, tout en regardant les concernés, sourcils relevés, très amusé par la situation.

\- C-C-Cass, ce-c'est... Cass ?! S'emporta soudainement Dean qui ne savait pas pour autant quoi dire, mal à l'aise et bouillonnant.

\- Pardon. Lança Castiel osant enfin s'exprimer. Je n'ai pas réfléchit. C'est Gabriel qui m'a parlé de l'anneau et me l'a apporté. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire prendrait de telles proportions. Je voulais juste... Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai pensé que...

Crowley semblait ravi d'avoir semé le trouble entre les amis, ceux-ci oubliant apparemment qu'ils étaient en droit de réclamer de retrouver leur nature intégralement humaine.  
Dean avait baissé la tête, mains sur les hanches, apparemment pris dans une intense réflexion alors que Sam et Bobby préféraient ne rien ajouter, attendant avec patience que la situation se démêle d'elle-même. Il était préférable de ne surtout rien dire pour ne pas empirer la situation.

\- Cass, dit enfin Dean après quelques secondes de silence qui avaient semblé durer des heures, c'était complètement stupide de faire ça... !

\- Je... Je sais, merci, je m'en rends compte. Répondit Castiel froidement après avoir senti un pincement lui fendre le cœur.

\- Vous voulez peut-être un peu d'intimité ? Demanda Crowley.

\- La ferme ! Lancèrent en chœur Castiel et Dean, faisant sursauter tout le monde, avant de se faire face à nouveau.

\- Cass, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu n'avais pas besoin de cet anneau... ! Finit par avouer Dean sans vraiment réaliser l'impacte de ce qu'il annonçait publiquement.

À ces mots, les spectateurs restés silencieux détournèrent lentement le regard, Sam observant ses pieds, Bobby jetant un coup d'œil distrait par la fenêtre, et Crowley roulant des yeux vers le plafond dépité par la mièvrerie de la scène. Castiel fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce ballet de regards fuyants, puis enfin le sous-entendu devint clair dans son esprit peu entrainé à déchiffrer les allusions de Dean.

Ce dernier regretta aussitôt ses paroles, prenant doucement conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas attendu d'être en tête à tête avec son ami, ni d'avoir réglé leur souci de transformation. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Castiel avait cherché à se rapprocher de lui et n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que c'était réciproque. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de se dévoiler, surtout en public.  
Dans tous les cas, il s'était mis dans un embarras sans précédent. Il essayait de garder un minimum de flegme, mais ne trompait personne.

\- Oh ! Tu veux dire que... Que tu... ? Oh... Bredouilla Castiel, ému.

Cherchant toujours à faire mine de maîtriser ses émotions, Dean sentait au fond de lui des vagues de malaises lui ramollir les jambes et ne put répondre autrement qu'en pinçant les lèvres, haussant très légèrement les épaules, faisant sourire Castiel qui l'observait à présent les yeux écarquillés et plein d'étoiles.

\- Par pitié, achevez-les... Se plaint Crowley en laissant tomber ses épaules de façon exagérée. Bon, je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré...

Le démon sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et la posa sur la table, au centre de la pièce.

\- J'ai hésité à le prendre, mais un contrat est un contrat, et c'est bien une chose que je respecte. Donc voici l'antidote à votre état.

Il lança l'anneau en l'air et le rattrapa d'une main avant de le placer dans sa poche et de disparaître en saluant la troupe d'un mouvement de tête rapide.

Malgré la présence de l'antidote sur la table, personne n'avait osé bouger. Bien qu'ils attendaient ce moment depuis une semaine, la fiole resta un bon moment sur cette table avant de susciter le moindre intérêt. Tout le monde avait à présent les yeux rivés sur Dean qui tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Castiel affichait toujours son sourire béa, Sam avait terriblement peur de prononcer le moindre son et Bobby n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Ça va pas recommencer ? Lança finalement Dean, le visage en feu. Arrêtez de me regarder !

 **.**

* * *

 **.: Fin :. _  
_**

* * *

 _ **Vos reviews :**_

 _Contente de vous avoir amusé avec mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère que cette conclusion vous aura également amusée !  
Merci infiniment à **Kitsune Aquatik** , **Angelyoru** , **yakusokuyumi** , **Kathexia-Castiel156** et **barjy02** pour vos reviews !  
 **Kitsune** , j'ai été particulièrement touchée par ton compliment concernant ma "maîtrise de Crowley", sachant à quel point tu aimes ce perso.  
C'était un peu le défi dans le défi de faire en sorte qu'il te plaise... J'espère que dans ce 3e chapitre aussi il t'aura plu et pas déçu !  
 **Angelyoru** , maintenant tu sais ce que cachait Castiel... héhé, le coquin :p  
Et **yakusokuyumi** , comme tu dis, quelle drôle d'idée ! Mais c'est avant tout pour s'amuser un peu que Rowena se permet cette petite folie avant de les obliger à travailler pour elle._

 _Merci encore beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis !_


End file.
